


Your Services Are No Longer Needed

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, Jared!Stress, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Plot Bunny Come To Life - Jared innocently reads a blog stating that he is being fired and Sam will now be played by Chad Michael Murray. He brushes it off as rumor, but when he gets to the set the next day, he sees Chad in a meeting with Kripke, and overhears Jensen saying that it's going to be great having Chad playing his brother. Of course Jared gets the wrong idea, because he only hears bits and pieces of conversations and draws his own (misguided) conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared!Stress Here

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I love making Jared unhinged. I am a sadist at heart.  
> 2) Takes place mid-S5

**Disclaimer: No, I don't know any of these people. I am not related to any of them. I do not know anybody who is related to them - at least I don't think I do. I do not know their dog-groomer, pool man, appliance repair person, dry cleaner, or the kid who delivers pizza to them on Tuesday night. For all I know they perform exorcisms M-F, dig up bodies on the weekends, and wear lacy pink underwear under their clothing. This is a figment of my wild and warped imagination. If anybody wants to sue, feel free - I lead a boring life so going to court would be a welcome distraction.**

**++++++++++**

Jensen was having a tug-of-war with Sadie over the pizza box when Jared yelled to him from the living room; Jensen lost. "Okay, you got it this time, but let's see what happens the next time you want those mailman-shaped cookie treats." He could have sworn the dog rolled her eyes at him as she took the box and padded into the corner, she and Harley nosing it open and chomping on the last two slices. "What is it?!" 

"Did you know that you're having an affair with Cameron Diaz?"

Jensen stuck his head in the refrigerator, rolling **his** eyes. He took out the leftover pie and ambled into the living room, sitting next to Jared on the couch. "That was last week," he snickered. "This week Keira Knightly and I snuck off to Bermuda to have some quiet time on a nude beach."

Jared read further. "Misha and I are going to be eloping to Switzerland."

"Yeah, I know." Jensen wolfed down a hunk of pie, reached out and pulled up another site. "Ooh, look. _Weekly World News_ says that Jim is running off to live in a cave with Batboy." He finished his dessert and stood up, stretching. "I'm going to sleep, Jay. Some of us have an early morning call and have to be on the set before noon."

"I read that this season it's the _Dean Show_...again." Jared pulled up another gossip site. "Oh, this blogger is calling it _The Angel Hour_ because Anna is coming back for three episodes."

"Somebody went ballistic on one of those journal sites, ranting about how she wasn't watching anymore, because she is a _Dean-Girl_ and it has once again become all about _SamSamSam_." Jensen headed upstairs. "And stop reading that crap before bed; it'll give you nightmares for sure." He paused for a moment. "Jared, did you take your meds?"

Jared winced at the slight pain in his back. He'd gotten injured doing a stunt and the doctor had given him some medication for the pain. "No, but I will, Mom." Jared chuckled to himself, but before he went to bed he decided to check out one more gossip site. He found this one very funny, and nearly called Jensen back, but it was late, and Jensen **did** have to be on the set by 7 a.m. The blogger wrote that she had it on good authority that Jared was being fired from the show, and that Sam was going to be played by Chad Michael Murray. Jared signed in under his pseudonym, _DeansBaby_ , and posted that yeah, it was true and the show was having an entirely new cast. He added tongue-in-cheek, that Christian Kane would now be portraying Dean; Fred Lehne would be cast as the new Bobby; and Al Pacino and Robert DeNiro as Castiel and Uriel. The only role not being recast was the 'brought back to life' John, because everybody feared Jeffrey Dean Morgan and was afraid to fire him. He hit _enter_ , logged off and headed upstairs himself. 

Jared stood outside Jensen's room as he did every night, as he had every night for almost three years. He wanted to walk in, strip down, crawl into bed with Jensen and ravish him. What had begun as a horny itch to scratch, basic lust if you will, had evolved into real, true, and honest love. But there was nothing he could do about it. 

Jensen Ackles was a ladies man, a straight-arrow heterosexual. 

Jared was anything but. When he had come out the previous year, he was sure he'd be shunned by the film community. But times had changed since he first arrived in Hollywood and nobody batted an eyelash. 

As for Jensen, all he did was keep trying to set Jared up with "nice men."

And as was the case every night for almost three years, Jared sighed and went to his own room, taking his dick in hand and coming with Jensen's beautiful face in his head. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Another day, another penny," Jared giggled and bounced happily as they got to the Supernatural set. "We just got renewed for a sixth season; maybe we can renegotiate again."

"We have five more episodes to go, Jay," Jensen told him. "A lot can happen in that time. You know the CW."

"Don't sound so negative, Jensen." Jared slowed his gait, frowning a little. "You're ruining the mood."

Jensen hid his smile well; he so enjoyed teasing his best friend. He knew for sure that they were renewed for season six, but torturing Jared (and Jared's psyche) was a bit of a hobby for him. "I don't know why you came in with me. You don't have any scenes today. You could have stayed home and slept and vegged."

"I was up, so what the hell." Jared fully frowned now. "Don't you want me here?"

"Don't be stupid." Jensen slapped the back of his head. "Of course I want you here." He looked across the set. "Oh, there's Misha. I'm going to go over before make-up so I can do a quick run-through of our first scene."

Jared kicked at invisible dirt. The past week or so, Sam hadn't much to do; it was Dean and Castiel. Granted, Eric had the season pretty much planned out for a while now, but Jared was starting to feel like a fifth wheel. He had also thought that the script for the current episode they were filming had more Sam originally, but that Eric and McG had rewritten some of it, with less Sam. "Now you really are being stupid...and paranoid," he mumbled to himself. "It only looked like more dialogue for Sam." Jared headed over to make-up and sat in Jensen's chair to wait for him, and the only other person there was a girl he didn't know. "Hi, I'm Jared."

"O-kay," she nodded, "and I'm Sarah and you're in Mister Ackles' chair."

Jared gave her his customary grin. "I don't think he'll mind."

"Uh, look, I may be new here, but from some of the shows I've worked on, the stars don't like extras lurking about." She sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I'm...."

"I know," Sarah nodded, "you're his number one fan. I've heard it three times this morning."

Jared was already short-tempered from lack of sleep and Jensen's earlier teasing; his usual good humor had waned. He stood, bringing himself to his full height, towering over her. He opened his mouth to chew her out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You say what you're thinking and you'll be in a shitload of trouble."

Jared turned and saw the smile on Jeff's face. "I wasn't going to...."

"I've known you for five years, you can't bullshit me." Jeff shoved him back into the chair and nodded to Sarah. "Jared is apparently in a foul mood, which is unusual for him, and if he mouths off, let me know and I'll kick his ass six ways to Sunday."

"All right, Mister Morgan," she said. "But...who's Jared?"

Jared jumped out of the chair. "This is not my day!" He walked away from the make-up area, ranting about hating the world.

"He's not himself today." Jeff sat down. "And John has just finished battling a demon, so make me look like death personified."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared walked towards Eric's temporary office, located inside a trailer, but paused as he saw Chad Michael Murray going inside, along with Jensen. He wondered what Chad was doing there and walked to the door, but stopped as he heard the conversation inside....

"I really like the character of Samuel," Chad said. "I think I could get into the role."

"I'm sure you could," Jensen nodded to him. "That's why Eric and I decided on you."

"Here is the final draft of the script." Eric handed it to Chad. "I want you ready ASAP to take on this role."

"You got it." Chad stood up, shook both their hands and left the trailer.

Jared didn't approach him, instead continuing to eavesdrop. 

"How are we getting rid of him?" Jensen asked Eric. "Is it going to be quick, so I can get this over and done with?"

Jared couldn't believe what he was hearing. That blog had been accurate - Chad **was** taking over the role of Sam. That was why Jensen had sounded so negative. His so-called "best friend" knew what was going to happen and hadn't told him. 

Jensen continued. "I don't want to spend any more time with him then I have to."

Jared was now biting his lower lip, fighting the urge to walk in and quit. He slowly turned and walked away with his head lowered, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

"Jensen, I know how you feel about Chad, but his reading as the character of Samuel to your Michael was best for the film. Even you agreed."

"Yeah, I concede he was the best. But Eric," Jensen added, "Chad gets offed by day three of filming, so I don't have to put up with him longer then that, okay?"

"I don't know about by day three, Jensen," Eric laughed. "He is in 75 percent of the movie. But I will do it as quick as I can."

"Thanks, buddy," Jensen's whole face brightened. "I knew I could count on you."

"I'm just happy you took the role of the older brother." Eric gave him a smile. "And guess who has been cast as your lover and co-conspirator?"

"I already know, and it's going to be fun continuing to work with Misha over hiatus. But, uh, you couldn't find a small role for Jared, could you? He's got no work lined up." 

"I don't have a role for him, Jensen," Eric told him. "I'm sorry. But he's welcome to hang about the set every day and cause mayhem with you."

"Yeah, okay," Jensen muttered.

"Jensen, how about...." Eric was thinking, "The film doesn't have a standard score; we're going to be using actual songs. He can go over the dailies with me and help me pick the music for the various scenes."

"That would be great." Jensen was beaming. "He loves music, all kinds, and this way he can be involved in the film."

Jared had not gone far, decided he had heard wrong and went back to the trailer.

"Are you going to tell him? Or should I?" Eric asked.

"Oh, please, let me tell him," Jensen laughed. "It will be the biggest thrill for me, especially about Chad."

Jared inhaled sharply and left once again, now knowing the truth....

His services were no longer needed.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Jared Totally Gets The Wrong Idea

Jensen left Eric and walked to make-up. "Why Jeff, you look absolutely stunning," he teased.

"I didn't get my make-up done yet." Jeff sighed. "What's up with Jared? Did he not get fed this morning?"

"He ate 6 eggs, 6 slices of bacon, 4 sausage links, 1 bagel, and 2 bowls of Cheerio's." Jensen stared in the mirror and smirked. "Maybe I should leave perfection alone." He looked around. "Where's Sarah?"

"She ran off in tears because of your roommate; he upset her."

"What are you talking about? Jared never drives anyone to tears." Jensen got lost in thought for a moment. "Except for the new guy who made that Chicken-Ala-King last week that gave him the runs."

"Well he did to poor Sarah. I came over here and I thought he was going to bite her head off."

"I'll talk to him later." Jensen looked at the various trays. "I'll do my own make-up." He was quick and nodded to his reflection when he was done. "I'm glad I pay attention." He stood up and Jeff sat down.

"Would you do mine, Max Factor?" Jeff mock-swooned, "John needs to look like something out of your worst nightmare."

"Not a problem, Jeffy," Jensen laughed. "You're safe in my hands." 

By the time Jensen was done, Jeff looked terrible, which was exactly how he should have looked. "I suppose you want a tip now."

"Nah, you couldn't afford me."

They headed towards the set and ran into McG, and Jensen stopped to talk to him. "I think Jared needs some time off," Jensen told him. "He's not sleeping and he's moody and he...."

"Yeah, I know. Sarah told Eric she wants a raise if she has to deal with him." McG snickered. "Imagine not knowing who the great Jared Padalecki is."

"What are we going to do about it?" Jensen asked.

"I have the solution, Eric agrees, and it's being taken care of by our friendly neighborhood typist." McG took out some notes to show Jensen, not knowing that Jared was about to turn the corner and would hear everything. "Sam has a **very** nasty accident and Dean can work with Castiel. What do you think, Jensen?"

"I think it's a great idea, we need Jared off the set." Jensen nodded in agreement. 

"How do you think Misha will feel?"

"Misha's cool with all of this. He feels the same way I do. We can do without Jared, and I for one will be happier..."

Jared couldn't stand to hear anymore and walked in the other direction...and missed the rest of Jensen's words.

"...if he can get a break for a little while." Jensen read the new scenes. "The brother's are out hunting, Sam begins to cackle, Dean realizes he's possessed and has to shoot him. Being that it's only rock salt, it only takes Sam down for a little while."

"For the next episode at least," McG added. 

"Thanks."

"No problem, Jensen. We all care a lot about Jared, and hate seeing him like this."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey." Jensen took a seat next to Jared. " _Monday Surprise_ in the food tent, and a hundred bucks to whoever guesses what it is."

Jared ignored him; he was looking over the script, flipping pages back and forth.

"It's not going to change, no matter how many times you look it over," Jensen pointed out. 

"McG just gave me this updated one and this scene..." Jared pointed to a page, "...it was Dean and Sam, now it's Dean and Castiel."

Jensen took the script. "I guess Eric rewrote some of it; you know how he gets."

"But he said he had the final shooting script for the episode last week." Jared snatched it back and found another page. "Here it was Sam and Ruby, and now it's John and Ruby. S-Sam isn't anywhere for six more pages."

"Yep, looks like a rewrite to me," Jensen drawled as he read over Jared's shoulder. "I think it's one of his better ideas."

"You do?" Jared's voice cracked a bit.

"Sure do. I think Dean can get along without you as Sam, and Ruby needs more interaction with John."

Of course, being that Jensen didn't consider his exact words, Jared took the meaning different than Jensen intended. "Without **me** as Sam."

"Exactly." Jensen saw the crew gathering and stood up. "Your Sam is going away for a little while." It was meant as a joke and he went to do his scene.

"My Sam," Jared said to himself. "Not mine for much longer; soon it'll be Chad's Sam." He disappeared into his trailer, ignoring everybody along the way, except for Genevieve, who he spoke with for a couple of minutes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Where'd Jared go?" Jensen asked, looking for him. 

"To his trailer," Genevieve said. "And he wanted to know if I liked Chad Michael Murray. It was kind of weird."

"You're just now noticing that Jared's weird?" McG rolled his eyes. "It took you long enough."

"And how come I'm now doing scenes with Jeff instead of Jared?" She asked.

"Because Jared needs a break," Jensen explained.

"You don't want to do scenes with me?" Jeff looked hurt. 

"I'd like a nude one, but **some people** ," she glared at McG, "don't think it's appropriate."

"If he gets naked with her, I want the same," Misha piped up. "It's only fair."

"Ruby and Castiel in a hot tub," Genevieve nodded. "The fans would love it."

"Nah," Jeff cracked up, "make it Dean and Sam, and then you'd have something."

"You've been reading _Wincest_ again, haven't you?" Jensen teased. "Maybe we should make it Dean and John."

"Oh, Jenny," Jeff batted his eyelashes, "would you do that with me?"

"Shut up and get on the set!" McG shooed them all away, wondering, not for the first time, if they could sneak group therapy into the show's budget.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

On the way to his trailer, Jared nearly collided with Chad. "You're still here."

"I have to go over the new script with Jensen and Misha. You know about that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Chad, I know all about the script and about all the changes."

"Changes? Figures they'd give me a script and then change it. So, you think I can handle Samuel?"

"I think so, and if you need help, I can give you tips on his character." Jared was trying to be nice, he really was; it wasn't Chad's fault he was being replaced. Work was work, and you took it wherever you could.

"Appreciated, Jared, but I think I'm going to make him my own."

Chad waved him off and Jared went to his trailer. He skimmed the new version of the current episode's script yet again, and compared it to the old one; he had now been written out of three scenes. "They sure are subtle." His stomach was growling so he went to the food tent, but on the way there, he saw Chad on the set, huddled with Jensen and Misha, the three laughing like old friends. He hid behind one of the walls and peered around it, listening to the conversation. 

"I'm very happy to be working with you," Misha said. "I've enjoyed some of your performances immensely."

"Thanks," Chad nodded. "And I enjoy Castiel and Dean, but the character of Sam...Sam Winchester is an awesome character," he smiled. "He has, I don't know, a bite to him. He's been innocent, then borderline, then evil, then good...."

Jared saw Misha holding out a script, but being where he was, he had no idea it was the movie. 

Chad looked it over. "I know Samuel is the right role for me, it's the best role I've had in a long time."

"And we couldn't have picked a better Samuel," Jensen grinned. 

"Does Jared know what's going on?" Chad asked. "Has anyone told him?"

"No, and he remains in the dark until I say so." Jensen made that quite clear. "I will be the one to tell him and I'm going to do it with glee."

Jared lowered his head and fought back tears as he walked away.

"He knows about the script," Chad said.

"You told him?" Jensen wasn't happy and it showed. "I wanted to surprise him."

"I didn't tell him anything. He already knew about the movie. But I didn't tell him about the soundtrack." Chad stood up. "He's got good taste in music, so I'm sure the soundtrack is going to be pretty cool. Anyway, I'll see you guys later for another read-through." 

Misha made a horrible face as Chad walked away. "I don't like him; he rubs me the wrong way."

"Join the club," Jensen said. 

"So, you haven't told Jared his job on the movie yet?"

Jensen shook his head. "I'm going to wait until the last minute, just so I can see the look on his face; he is going to be happier than anything to be working with us over hiatus."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared lurked about for the rest of the day, watching the filming. Maybe he was wrong about everything. He approached Jensen towards the end of the day with a small smile on his face. "Ready to leave?"

"I'm not going yet, Jay. Chad and I have to go over the script."

"The script?"

'Yeah, Chad said he told you about it."

"He did," Jared nodded, "and I offered to help him with the character, but he didn't need me."

"I'm going to read with him alone, that's probably best." In truth, Jensen wanted Jared to go home and get some rest. "Why don't you pick up a pizza? Get those damn anchovies that you like."

"You hate anchovies," Jared pointed out. "You turn green when you see them."

"I'll be eating here, so indulge yourself." Jensen tossed him the car keys. 

"I can come pick you up," Jared said happily. "Just call me when you're about done."

"Don't worry about it. I'll catch a ride home with Chad."

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

"It might be kind of late, Jared, and you need some sleep."

"You can stay home tomorrow," Eric added as he passed them. "No scenes for Sam so you don't need to come in."

Jared nodded silently and turned on his heels, heading for the parking lot.

"Eric," Jensen started, "maybe McG should re-rewrite the script. I think he took out too many of Sam's scenes."

Eric sighed. "Fine, I'll do it myself. But the boy does need a break. I'll put a brief Sam-scene back in."

"Put him back in the Sam and Bobby scene; that wasn't reading right for Dean and Bobby anyway."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared went home, walked the dogs, fed them and sat on the couch just staring at the wall. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Jared knew he was popular as Sam; even his "coming out" hadn't changed anything among his fans. But maybe...maybe it was the network. Unlike the movie people, the TV _suits_ could be a conservative bunch. "Just ask Jensen when he comes home," Jared said to himself. "Be blunt and you know he'll tell you the truth." Mind made up, and appetite returned, he went to make himself a peanut butter sandwich, but when he reached for the jar in the cabinet, he felt a slight twinge in his back. He went upstairs and took the bottle of pain pills, shaking two out. "One just isn't working." He swallowed them both on an empty stomach and decided to lie down for a few minutes.

The pills kicked in rather quickly due to his empty stomach, stress, and exhaustion, and he was asleep within moments and dreaming about Jensen. 

Jensen's fingers stroking his hair, Jensen's lips brushing his cheek, Jensen's voice whispering, "I love you," in his ear. 

Jared didn't give into the urge to wake up and open his eyes, which was a real shame.

For if he had, he would have discovered that he wasn't dreaming.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Jared Goes (Completely) Over The Edge

Jensen woke Jared up at five, and Jared refused to move.

"No filming for Sam; I'm stayin' in bed."

"Sorry, Jared, but you **do** have work today." Jensen yanked the covers off and stared for a moment; Jared was still dressed in his clothes from the day before. But he opted not to say anything; he wanted the day to start off right. "I am making you waffles, and not the frozen kind, so get up and get showered, or I'm going to feed them to the dogs."

Jared forced himself to sit up. "Why are you making me waffles?" He asked, a bit suspiciously. 

"Because I feel like it." Jensen pulled him out of bed and shoved him into the bathroom. "Now c'mon, I don't have all morning."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared spent the morning doing the lone scene Eric had put him back into, but he was still wound up and kept blowing his lines. It got even worse when Chad came to the set and he and Jensen disappeared with Misha into Jensen's trailer. But he finally got the scene done and noticed when Chad left...about an hour later. 

Jensen and Misha came back over to do their Dean and Castiel scenes, and then Jeff, Jim and Genevieve took their turn at John, Bobby, and Ruby.

In the interim, Jensen was reading a book about serial killers. When Jared asked him about it, Jensen told him he was researching.

Misha was playing with rope, making little nooses. Jared noticed, and Misha's explanation was that he had to be able to make them quickly and efficiently.

The two of them together were surfing a website about poisons - they totally avoided Jared's questions on that one. 

Jared was quite confused but let it be. He kept his distance for the rest of the morning, and by lunchtime he was feeling silly about the whole thing, and walked to Jensen's trailer, standing outside and listening to the voices inside....

"I HATE HIM!" Jensen screamed. "I WISH HE WOULD GO AWAY FOREVER!"

"Do you really mean that?" Misha asked softly. 

"I DO!" Jensen smashed his fist against the table. "Every single fucking day, the same thing. It's bad enough we work together, but I have to see him at night when we go home!"

"You know, I can help you take care of things." Misha's voice grew lower, barely above a whisper. "I studied basic chemistry, and there are drugs that leave no traces, even with the most thorough of autopsies."

"Really?" Jensen smirked. "That would be easier than _accidentally_ shooting him."

"Shooting me?" Jared said to himself. "No, it's not what you think. They're just...whatever, and it has nothing to do with you." He made up his mind that he was just overtired; Jensen and Misha trying to kill him, now that was insane, like something out of a bad B-movie. But he did decide to have lunch by himself and headed for the food tent, not knowing all would have been explained if he had stuck around for another minute....

Misha put down the script. "The rest of this scene is some pretty heavy shit. These two are total psycho's, wanting to kill off the brother like this."

"I just look upon it as getting to off Chad."

"I told you, after meeting him, I'd help you out." Misha looked at the clock. "I'm going to head on home, get a good night's rest."

"Okay, Mish," Jensen smiled and followed him out. "Oh, and thanks for taking over Jared's scenes. He's been more of a wreck the past couple of days." He had a brief thought. "Hold up a sec'. I was thinking, instead of that hotel room you're renting while you're in Vancouver, why don't you stay with Jared and me? The house has four bedrooms and we only use two."

"You should be using one."

"Not you also," Jensen groaned. "Why does everybody think that Jared and I should be...together?"

Misha shrugged. "Because you should be."

"I know," Jensen admitted, flushing pink. "And if you tell anybody I admitted that...."

"Making empty threats again, Jensen?" Jeff laughed as he joined them. "Did you know there's a pool over when you two are going to announce your...relationship?"

"There is?" Jensen's voice went up a few octaves.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded. "Do it Thursday the 19th. I have $800 on that day."

"No," Misha said, "Tuesday the 24th. I have more, $961.59." At their strange looks he added, "It was my tax refund."

"I'm not doing it at all." Jensen shook his head in exasperation. "So consider your money lost."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I invited Misha to stay with us," Jensen told Jared towards the end of the day. "The house is big enough, and he doesn't need to be in that hotel all by himself."

"Isn't Jeff staying at the hotel also?" Jared asked. 

"Nope. Jeff's shacking up with the twins from wardrobe."

"Molly and Holly?"

"Yep, blonde and blonder." Jensen waggled his eyebrows. "Why do you think he's been coming in late every morning?"

"Eric rewrote another scene for John and Sam." Jeff told them. "And Jared, if you screw up the scene, and make me do it 10 times like you did with Jim, I will cry, and it will not be a nice sight, I assure you."

"Misha and I are done for the day," Jensen added, "so we're going to go by the hotel and pick up his stuff, and then come and get you."

"I'll bring him home," Jeff smiled. "You get "Shorty" settled in."

"I'm not short!" Misha snapped. The other three looked down at him. " **I** didn't eat steroids as a child." He smirked. "I took pretty pills."

Jensen slid his arm around Misha's shoulders. "And they did a very good job." 

"Don't mind him," Jeff cracked, "he's been reading Dean/Castiel slash." As they left, Jeff noticed Jared staring after them. "Something the matter?"

"Um, no," Jared shook his head. "Just not getting enough sleep, I guess. My mind is playing tricks on me."

"Get it in gear, Godzilla, and let's get this over with." Jeff grinned at him. "My twins await me."

The scene went well, they got it done in only three takes, and McG gave them a thumbs up, which meant it was okay for them to finally leave.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared walked into the house and was greeted by silence, except for some noise in the kitchen. "Where are Sadie and Harley?"

Jensen smiled at him. "Jared, you said that they could stay with Gen for a couple of days while her sister is here with her little nephews."

"Oh yeah," Jared remembered. "The triplet terrors."

"She wanted the dogs to keep the boys busy so they didn't tear her house apart. Relax, would ya? She's got a huge yard."

"What are you guys doing?" Jared was trying to peer at the counter, but they were blocking it.

"It's a surprise," Misha told him. 

"What kind of surprise?" Jared was growing suspicious again.

"We're making dinner." Jensen pointed to the oven. "It's Misha's secret recipe."

"It's lasagna," Misha said happily.

"You spoiled it!" Jensen pouted. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Secret recipe?" Jared's eyes moved around the kitchen, watching as Misha swiftly hid a box that had a _skull & crossbones_ on it.

"I think you'll like it, Jared." Misha grinned. "I have certain special ingredients that I add to give it quite a kick. You'll never eat anything else again."

"Never?" Jared's voice got squeaky.

Misha nodded to him. "It will truly be the last time you eat las...."

"Last time," Jared whispered to himself, and then shook his head vehemently. "I'm not hungry!" He ran out of the kitchen, flew upstairs, slammed the door behind himself and picked up his cell. "Yeah, sure, Jared, call the police. What are you going to tell them? That Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins are trying to kill you? They'll put you in a straightjacket." He took a couple of deep breaths. "Get a grip, Padalecki. I am sure there is a simple explanation as to why there is a box of poison in the kitchen and they didn't want you to see it."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"That's weird," Jensen murmured, "he loves lasagna. Actually, he loves food in general." 

"We'll save him some." Misha picked up the box of rat poison and read the instructions. "It seems easy enough. And how come we didn't ask Jared to help?"

Jensen took the box from him. "Jared doesn't need to know that a rat ran in the house and into the basement. Knowing him, he'd want to make a pet out of it."

"Shall we go and take care of it?"

One minute later both men were out of breath, up the stairs and slammed the basement door shut.

"It didn't look that big when it ran inside," Misha panted, eyes wild.

"I think I'm going to call Jim." Jensen picked up the phone.

"Why Jim?"

"He worked as an exterminator to pay his way through college."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared was hungry, and silently went downstairs, hoping he could get into the kitchen for some food without being seen. He managed to get there, but peered into the living room, hearing Jensen on the phone.

"Jim, the poison's not going to work; I don't know if we have enough for that size."

"Jim's in on it also?" Jared whimpered to himself.

 _"How big is it, Jensen?"_ Jim asked.

"We're dealing with bigger than average," Jensen continued, "and I think we need larger quantities."

'Bigger than average,' Jared thought as he looked at his reflection.

 _"Just use the entire box, which should take care of it and then some,"_ Jim explained.

"You think the entire box would work quickly?" Jensen asked. 

"We want this over and done with, because we can't deal," Misha added.

"And we don't want Jared to have a clue about it," Jensen said.

 _"Just feed it the whole box and leave me alone. I have an early call and I need my beauty rest."_ Jim hung up.

"He says use the whole box, so we will," Jensen shrugged. "I'll make sure I sprinkle some on everything."

Jared forgot about eating and ran back upstairs. "They're going to poison me with a whole box of the stuff." He locked his door and grunted as he moved the dresser, barring it. "No way are they going to kill me in my sleep." Fearful of going to sleep, he popped open a bottle of Profigil and took one. He'd gotten the prescription a couple of months before to combat jet lag, and was using them on occasion to keep himself awake on set during long and grueling days. Then his back and shoulder began to hurt a little, so he took a muscle relaxant. 

Ten minutes later his body didn't know what it wanted to do, and 15 minutes after that, he crashed hard. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared woke up at 5:30, a little dopey and more than a bit disoriented, and looked around the room, shaking his head to clear it. "You are not only in need of time off, but also a psychiatrist." He washed up, got dressed and moved the dresser back to its proper place. "You are going to have Fruit Loops for breakfast, because that is appropriate for this morning." He went to the kitchen, seeing Jensen eating leftovers. "You're eating the lasagna?" 

"Of course I am. It was good enough for dinner and its fine for breakfast, too." Jensen looked at him closely. "Are you okay?"

"I...I had one hell of a nightmare. I was dreaming that you and Misha were...." Jared paused, and shook his head. "Never mind, it's not important."

"God called," Jensen nodded happily, "and you have to go to work today."

Misha joined them. "We're going to be filming a scene for next week’s episode, the one involving the plane."

"Why now?" Jared asked. 

"Because Eric secured the plane for today only is why," Jensen stated, cleaning his plate. 

"I'm gonna have cereal." Jared went to the cupboard and began to search. "Where are my Fruit Loops?" 

"Oh," Misha whispered, "that was me. Sorry."

"Did you eat my Lucky Charms also?"

"Uh, yeah. But I saved one piece of the lasagna." Misha smirked and nodded. "I spiced it up special, with my secret ingredient, just for you."

"You should eat it for breakfast, Jay," Jensen added. "It'll fill you up...and then some."

'Don't be paranoid and don't be stupid,' Jared thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "That's okay, I'll eat when we get to work." He was already halfway to the front door.

Misha frowned at Jensen. "I bet he saw the spicy salsa and that's why he doesn't want any."

"Damned if I know." Jensen put his plate in the sink. "But if he doesn't want it, I'll eat it later. You can cook for me anytime."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The scenes would be fun. 

Dean, having watched a movie, was dreaming that he was on an airplane with Sam and Castiel, and they had to jump out. 

Eric was leery about the men doing their own stunts, but Jensen and Misha were thrilled at the scenes, as both were experienced skydivers. 

Jared had never been, and was a bit nervous. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Jensen reassured him. "Kurt Bryant, one of the stunt coordinators on Con Air, is working with us, and I know that's one of your favorite movies." Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes, and promised himself that once the weekend came, he was taking Jared up to McG's cabin, where they would have some peace and quiet. "Misha and I have done this, and it's fun. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Jared gave him a half-smile and silently went to wardrobe. He hadn't been sleeping well and his imagination was working overtime. It was totally ridiculous that Jensen, his best friend of almost six years, and Misha, who he had known for two, would be trying to hurt him. He'd been having a nightmare was all. "You definitely need a vacation, Jared," he said to himself. From wardrobe he went to his trailer and took another pain pill, but he didn't want to fall asleep, so he kicked it off with another stim. He returned to the set wide awake, a bit happier and totally convinced he was wrong about his friends. As Jared walked toward the plane, he overheard Jensen and Misha talking. 

"Is the cord cut?" Jensen asked. 

"It'll look like a clean break," Misha happily nodded. "Nobody will ever suspect that it wasn't an accident."

"You are so sexy when you're psychopathic, you know that?" Jensen licked his lips. 

"Think about it," Misha giggled. "With him dead, you get the insurance money and the house, not to mention everything else he owns."

Jared's eyes went wide as saucers. 

Not only was he being replaced on _Supernatural_ , but Jensen and Misha **were** going to kill him - for the insurance...and the house. Why in the hell did he listen to Jensen when Jensen suggested life insurance policies? And when Jensen suggested that he buy half the house from Jared since he had been living there for so long, Jared had agreed like a complete fool and had the deed retitled in both of their names. 

"Of course if this doesn't work, there are other types of accidents," Misha added, voice lowered. "I can help you and he'll never suspect a thing."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Jensen sounded almost malicious. "And **you** can move in with me, instead of that whiny brat."

Misha leered and blew him a kiss. "And next week, the money will be ours."

Jared's mouth dropped open. He wasn't hallucinating, or overworked, and it wasn't a nightmare brought on by lack of sleep; nothing like that. 

"Hey Jared, you ready to get thrown out of a plane?" Jensen joked.

"You're not scared, are you?" Misha asked. "We'll make it quick and painless."

"I know the truth." Jared backed up and stared at them with wild-eyes. "Don't think I don't know, because I do know, even though you don't know that I know, because I know it all." 

"Did you two understand that?" Misha asked Jensen and Jim.

"Unfortunately yes," Jim answered him. "After five years, you have no choice."

"Know what?" Jensen looked more than confused. "Jared, what is wrong with you?" He reached out for Jared, who was shaking his head vehemently.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU...YOU SOCIOPATHS!" Jared turned and took off like a bat out of hell. On his way off the set, he knocked over three microphones, a wall of the set, one camera, three fake trees, two innocent extras, and poor Sarah, who ended up with liquid make-up base all over her clothing.

Jensen turned to Eric, shaking his head. "He is getting a few days off whether the network likes it or not!" He ran after Jared, but couldn't find him. Jensen searched everywhere, but his best friend seemed to have vanished.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jeff arrived on the lot and saw Jared in the parking lot with a backpack. He immediately noticed the blown pupils and the fact that Jared was pale as a ghost. "You all right, Jared?"

"I cleaned out a few things from my trailer, because my services are no longer needed." Jared's voice was up a few octaves and was cracking. "Nobody wants me."

"Remind me to never come in late again, because I always miss something," Jeff muttered to himself, then focused on Jared. "What makes you say that?"

Jared took a deep breath. "JensenandMishawantmedeadsotheycangetmymoneyandmyhouseandlivetogetherandtheytriedtopoisonmeandEricwantstofiremesoChadcanplaySamand...."

"Whoa!" Jeff put his palm up. "Slow down, kid, and let me decipher all that. It's a good thing I've known you long enough to understand Jared-speak." He managed to separate Jared's sentence, not an easy task, but he had lots of practice over the years. "Okay, just nod or shake your head." He waited for Jared to nod. "Eric wants to fire you and hire Chad Michael Murray to play Sam." Jared nodded. "Nobody is firing you, I promise you that." 

"How do you...."

"I'm not done," Jeff said. "Jensen and Misha want you dead and they want your house and your money so they can live together?" 

Jared nodded and opened his mouth, but Jeff clamped a hand over it to shut him up again. 

"They tried to poison you?"

Jared nodded again.

"Eric wants to replace you as Sam? I don't think so. I am back as John, and if they attempt to cast that Zen-spouting, bean-pod eating, ass of a douche bag known on the blogs as CMM as our Sammy, I quit." Jeff paused. "Let's get back to the first one. What makes you think they want to kill you?"

"They do." Jared's voice was cracking. "I heard them talking about it. Misha stayed at the house and he told Jensen he studied chemistry and could make it a clean death so no autopsy would show anything and Jensen said that he wants me gone, that he's sick of me, that I get on his nerves and...andtheyputpoisoninmyfoodandcutthecordofmyparachute...."

"ENOUGH!" Jeff bellowed, but quickly calmed himself. "You have really got to cut back on the caffeine. Now, once again, and slowly, **very** slowly, tell me everything that's been going on...."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Jared Comes Back Down To Earth

Jeff listened as Jared explained what had been happening the past couple of days, from Chad meeting in secret with Eric and Jensen, to Jensen and Misha cutting the cord of his parachute, and everything in between.

"Jared, there has to be a simple explanation."

"There is! Jensen wants me dead!"

Jeff, long the voice of reason on the set, had no answers for the first time. "Don't go anywhere and don't do anything stupid," he said firmly. "Let me find out what's going on."

"I'm not waiting around." Jared got into the car. Actually Jensen's SUV, and he didn't have the keys, but that wasn't stopping him. He ripped down the wires and was about to hotwire it. "I'm getting out of here, away from them, away from all of this. I used to like my life."

"Where did you learn to hotwire a car?!" Jeff didn't really want an answer, but he did physically remove Jared from the car. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you are in no condition to drive. Now just...just wait here." He went off to find Jensen, and get an explanation as to what had been going on.

Jared wasn't going to wait, but Jeff was right, he was in no condition to drive, so he stopped one of the crewmembers and asked them for a ride home, making one stop along the way to pick up his dogs.

As for Jeffrey Dean Morgan, he was on the warpath.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jeff found Jensen and Misha wandering the set, and asked them about Jared. 

"Have you seen him?" Jensen asked.

"He's in the parking lot," Jeff growled, making them both take a step back. He saw the script in Misha's hand. "Is that your new movie?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"I just...my gut is telling me I should read it." He snatched it and began to read. "Jensen, what's goofball's character's name?"

"Samuel," Jensen said, knowing who Jeff was talking about. "I'm Michael and Misha is Nick."

Jeff flipped some pages into the script. "There's a scene here where Michael rants about hating his brother and wants him out of the house."

"Yeah," Misha laughed, "the two psychos want to kill him for the insurance money also."

"Oh shit." Jeff read another page. "They try to push him out of a plane." He glared at the two. "Didn't Eric have a scene with Dean, Sam and Castiel having to jump out of a plane?"

"Jared was high up on the scene," Misha said, "but then he freaked and ran off the set."

"Freaked isn't the word," Jensen added. "I'm kind of worried about him. And you didn't tell me why he's in the parking lot."

"He was about to hotwire your car and take off, but I talked him out of it. He's too upset to be driving."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"He wouldn't tell me, but I think I know now." Jeff nodded to the script. "He thinks that Chad will be playing Samuel all right, but Samuel as in Winchester. He thinks he's being fired and replaced." He paused. "Did you have a box of poison in the kitchen that you were hiding from him?"

"There was a rat in the house, and you know how he feels about animals," Jensen said. "I didn't want that thing as a pet."

Jeff skimmed some more. "Did you two rocket scientists have a conversation about cutting the cord of a parachute?"

"Well, yeah," Misha nodded. "It's this great scene in the movie and...."

"Jared heard and thought you were talking about him!" Jeff slapped him in the head with the script and then did the same to Jensen. "Idiots, both of you, totally and completely. You're rehearsing scenes and lines from a movie, and he doesn't know that. He thinks you're trying to kill him."

"Over the parachute?"

"That, and the poison he saw and whatever else he's been overhearing, have led him to believe...I should knock both your heads together." Jeff gave Jensen a full-on glare. "And did you not notice that his pupils are the size of basketballs?"

"No," Jensen swallowed hard. "Is he sick?"

Jeff grabbed them both by the collar. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

They went to the parking lot, but Jared was nowhere to be found. Thankfully the SUV was still there. They went back to check Jared's trailer, but he wasn't there. 

Jeff suggested they search around, see if they could figure things out, and it was Jensen who found the pills. 

"What the fuck....?" Jensen held up both bottles of pills. "Okay, this one I know, Naproxen. He got it when he flew off the car doing that stunt last week." He read the other bottle. "But I don't know what this one is for."

Misha took it from him and looked it up on the internet. "Profigil is a stimulant used to cure sleep disorders and screwed up body-clocks." He read a bit more. "They both cause symptoms like loss of appetite, nausea, insomnia, irritability...." He stopped reading. "They pretty much cause standard side-effects like a lot of medications."

"Why is he taking stimulants?" Jensen was totally perplexed. 

"How about Eric and his tendencies over the past few weeks to keep us on the set for 14 to 16 hours a day?" Misha suggested. "He's got these overly contrived plotlines through the end of the season and everybody is in almost every scene. Hell, I've been using caffeine patches."

"And Jared's been doing convention after convention and flying all over the place." Jeff shrugged. "He said a few weeks ago that sometimes he doesn't even know what time zone he's in."

"At least that would explain why Jared hasn't been sleeping, and why he's so awake here."

"But Sam...Jared...hasn't been in every scene," Jeff pointed out.

"That was me," Jensen told him. "He's been wound so tight, I asked Eric and McG to give some of Sam's scenes to John and Castiel. But he's still on the set every day."

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose, ready to throttle Jensen. Instead he asked, "What happens if you take those two drugs together?"

Misha typed in the question and stared at the screen, mouth dropping open. "Taking these two together can, in some cases, cause symptoms of extreme paranoia."

All the color drained from Jensen's face. "That's why he thinks we're trying to kill him." He looked over the Naproxen bottle. "There should be more pills in here; he's not supposed to take more than two a day. There should be at least a dozen left, but there's only two."

Jeff saw a pile of papers on the small table and sifted through them. Most were typed, but his eyes caught one that was handwritten. His face paled as he read it. "Jensen, I think you better read this."

"Oh fuck, we have to find him!" Jensen and Jeff ran out of the trailer and Misha picked up the note. 

_I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to all of you. I'm going to miss you all...JP_

Misha ran after them, the three getting into Jeff's car. 

"Uh, guys, where are we going to look for him?" Misha asked.

"We'll start with the house, and hope he's there," Jensen said. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jensen opened the front door and saw Jared sitting in the middle of the living room with the dogs. 

Jared glanced up at him with wild-eyes. "SICK HIM!" He ordered Harley as he pointed at Jensen.

Harley just tilted his head in confusion, stared at Jared, and rolled onto his back, clearly wanting his tummy scratched.

"KILL!" Jared nodded to Sadie.

Sadie padded over to Jensen, jumped up and began to lick his face. 

"Death by doggie-kisses," Jensen giggled. 

"They like you more than they like me!" Jared pouted. "Nobody wants me!"

"Jared," Jensen almost whispered, "that's not true."

"I heard you talking." Tears began to trickle down Jared's face. "You're going to kill me and take up with Misha because you don't love me!"

"Misha?" Jensen was at a loss. "I don't want Misha."

"But...you'vebeenflirtingwithhimandyouinvitedhimtostayhereandyou'vebeensneakingintoeachotherstrailersandnotcomingout...."

"Oh God," Jeff winced, "there he goes again."

"I don't want Jensen," Misha was shaking his head. 

"Why?" Jensen stared at him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Misha replied, "I think you're good-looking, and you have nice lips, kissable as a matter of fact, except that I...."

Jared jumped up and tackled Misha, grabbed him around the throat and began to squeeze. "You can't have him!"

"Ooh, nice color blue." Jensen looked at the colors Misha's face was turning. "I think I'm going to paint my bedroom that color."

"I...like...like...Jeff...." Misha managed to gasp out.

"You were married," Jensen pointed out, totally ignoring the fact that Misha was being strangled. "Then again, so were a lot of gay men I know."

"You like me?" Jeff was taken aback. "Well, I sort of like you too."

"I thought you liked women?" Jensen asked him.

"Women, yeah, but Misha's eyes are so beautiful and blue...."

Misha was still gasping for air. "Help...can't breathe...."

"I like that purple also," Jensen said.

"Okay, Jared," Jeff knelt down, "time to stop choking your co-star."

"Yeah, let up a little so I can see that blue again," Jensen cracked. When he caught Jeff's glare he quickly said, "I mean, Jeff is right, stop choking him." Jensen got a hold of Jared's hands and managed to get them from around Misha’s neck and held him tightly. "Jared, I don't want Misha, and I don't love him. I love you." Jensen blinked as the words tumbled out. 

"And you love ice cream, pie and pizza too," Jared sneered. 

"This is true," Jensen continued, "but a slice of pizza didn't steal my heart." He pressed a light kiss to the back of Jared's neck. "I love you, and I should have told you a long time ago." 

"It's the drugs, Jared," Jeff explained. "The pain pills and the stims you've been mixing lead to some pretty nasty side effects." He knelt down. "That, coupled with the fact that you're barely eating, not sleeping much, and apparently you've been eavesdropping and hearing only **parts** of conversations." 

"And what about the poison?!" Jared nodded quickly. 

"There was a rat in the basement," Misha said. 

"You said you were cutting the cord on my parachute!"

"Jared, look." Misha held out the script. "It's a movie Jensen and I are working on, along with the douche...I mean, Chad." He glared at Jensen. "Now you've got me saying it."

"A m-m-movie?" Jared stammered. "I thought...thought...Ch-Chad said he'd be playing Sam." 

"That's his character's name in the movie, you idiot." Jensen rested his chin on Jared's shoulder. "You're Dean's Sammy; nobody else. And I would never hurt you, or let anybody hurt you, I swear."

"Jared," Jeff asked quietly, "why didn't you just ask what was going on? I'm sure Jensen would have explained about the movie and you...wouldn't have flipped out."

"I don't know." Jared's head fell back against Jensen's chest. "I'm so tired. I can't keep doing everything. I just want to sleep but I'm afraid to."

"C'mon." Jensen helped him to his feet. "You need to sleep off whatever is in your system."

"Not going to steal my house?" Jared whispered. "Or run off with Misha to Tijuana?"

"Tijuana?" Jensen shook his head, trying to clear it. "Sleep, Jared, now." He manhandled Jared upstairs to his bedroom and managed to get him to the bed, but Jared wouldn't let go of him, the two falling on it together. 

"Don't go," Jared sniffled. "Please don't leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Not that Jensen could; Jared was holding him in an iron-grip. "I'll stay, but you have to let me get comfortable." Once he could move, Jensen lay with him, Jared's back against his chest. "Now go to sleep."

Jared nodded and allowed himself to do just that. 

Jensen waited until Jared was fully relaxed, then got up, kicking off his sneakers and socks, and removing Jared's. He silently left the room, going downstairs, and found Misha and Jeff sitting on the couch. "I came down to eat something, and then I am going back upstairs. I don't him waking up without me there."

"You do that," Jeff said, waving him off. "Now go away, because Misha and I are playing strip poker."

"Wonderful," Jensen sighed. He ate a sandwich, fed the dogs, and let them out into the yard. On his way back upstairs, he glanced over to see the other two half-naked. "Let the dogs back in before you do...whatever you do."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff replied, dealing another round.

Jensen went back to bed, and the moment he lay down he was grabbed again, Jared flinging an arm over his chest and holding him there. He tried to roll over, but Jared wouldn't let him, so he resolved himself to the fact that he was going to sleep on his back whether he liked it or not.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared woke up, feeling better than he had in days. He wondered if he had dreamed everything, but the movement to his left told him otherwise. He slowly turned, seeing Jensen asleep, a smile on his face. "Jensen?"

Jensen cracked one eye open. "Go back to sleep, Jared."

"It's seven, and we're going to be late for work."

"Nope," Jensen told him. "I talked to God earlier this morning. No filming until Monday, so we have a few days rest."

"The network is going to have fits." Jared looked panicked. "They said we had to be done with the season within four weeks."

Jensen propped his head up in his palm. "Yeah, well, it seems that this actor, who's also a big movie star, told the CW, and its parent company, Warner Brothers, that if we didn't get time off, they could forget about him signing on for _Watchmen III_. And since this sequel is mostly about _The Comedian_...."

"Jeff did that for us?"

"Not completely," Jensen reached out and stroked a finger down Jared's cheek. "He wanted some time off also."

"For Molly and Holly," Jared giggled.

"I missed your laugh; I haven't heard it in days." Jensen smiled and slid his hand behind Jared's neck. "And you're wrong. He did say that although the packaging is nice, he likes a brain also." He drew Jared's mouth to his. "He's sleeping in the downstairs bedroom."

Jared looked confused. "Isn't that where Misha is sleeping?"

"Uh-huh." Jensen rested his lips against Jared's. "You got it in one." The kiss was soft, and Jensen got lost in a myriad of sensations. "This is weird." He saw the hurt look on Jared's face. "Not the kiss, silly, but kissing somebody with stubble. It's kinda scratchy against my skin, but in a good way."

"You're not gay," Jared said with certainty. 

"It has nothing to do with being gay, or straight, or whatever." Jensen's tone made that clear. "It has to do with me and you."

"Jen, I want...I don't know if you...."

"I know, baby, I want it too."

"Baby?"

"If you don't like it...oh shit! Jared, what are you doing?"

Jared had Jensen's thumb in his mouth, sucking on it. "Being kinky." A shy smile. "Does it turn you on?"

"Yesterday you hated me, today you...." Jensen moaned. "Oh yeah, it does." Jensen took his shirt off and fell onto his back. "Are you going to take yours off?"

Jared tossed his own aside, and found himself pulled into a deep kiss. His breaths were heavy and he licked his lips, his fingers teasing Jensen's nipples. Jensen's eyes met Jared's, Jared pinched both nipples, and Jensen's eyes closed, falling into pleasure. Jared's hands swept from his nipples to his sides, and Jared's breath was there, followed by that luscious tongue lapping at them. He followed the licking with bites and Jensen yelped. "You like when I do that, huh?"

"You're a sadist."

"Everybody has a secret." Jared shrugged. "I bet you have lots of them."

"I'm not telling...yet." His thumb was sucked again and he arched his body, rubbing his crotch against Jared's. "Kiss me?" The kiss was soft, and Jensen quickly deepened it, coming up for air and whispering, "I think it would be more fun if we were both naked." 

Jared stood and began to undo his pants, but Jensen ran out of patience and undid them for him. He pulled them down so quickly that Jared nearly lost his balance. He stood over Jensen, his cock standing at attention. "You'll pay for that...I promise you." 

"That's what I was hoping for," Jensen said, leering at him. 

"I know." Jared met his leer with such a salacious look that Jensen dropped to his knees. "I thought you'd never been with a man before?"

"I've received blow-jobs," Jensen grinned, "and I think I can figure out how to give one." He drew some of Jared's cock into his mouth, his hands on Jared's hips, sucking Jared in little by little. He had taken in half of Jared's length when he pulled back to breathe...and to get his own pants off. "I could get used to this." He smacked his lips together, pulled them both back to the bed and hooked his arms under Jared's legs, flicked his tongue over the tip of his dick and suckled the head. 

"So could I." Jared reached down, petting Jensen's hair, falling into the feelings. "Are you sure you never did this before?" he teased. 

Jensen lifted his head, a grin on his face. "If I had, you would have known, because it would have been you." Jensen was most definitely a quick learner - he left a kiss on the head, caressing the length, teasing with his tongue. "I really need to try...."

"What?" Jared stared at him. "What do you want to try? Whatever it is, maybe you should think it over."

"The time for thinking is long past, Jared." Jensen knew what he liked having done to him, and if he liked it, then he was sure Jared would also. He fondled Jared's balls and sucked him down, and it was good, really good. And he may have been a novice, but he had an idea of what else he should do. He moved his fingers to his mouth, wetting two, then flicked one fingertip against Jared's ass. Judging by Jared's reaction, it was the right thing to do. He decided to slide one finger inside, and it was tight, but Jared wasn't protesting so he added a second.

Jared arched his body so violently he nearly threw Jensen off of him. "Jensen...Jen, stop...." He tried to pull Jensen's mouth from him, but Jensen wouldn't move. "I'm gonna come." Jensen still didn't let up and Jared let go with a violent orgasm.

Jensen actually swallowed, and when he raised his head, he was coughing a little, come dribbling from the sides of this mouth

Jared grew nervous. "Jen...I tried to hold it back, I didn't think you wanted to...."

"I just have to practice breathing when I do that again." Jensen was taking deep breaths and making a god-awful face.

Jared shifted from under him and went to the bathroom, coming out with a cup of water and a washcloth. He sat down, laying Jensen's head against his chest. "Drink." Once Jensen drank some water, Jared wiped his mouth. "You can go brush your teeth if you want."

"S'okay," Jensen murmured. "I'm fine."

Jared put the cup on the nightstand and pushed Jensen onto his back. "I'd return the...favor, but...."

"But what?"

"I want you inside of me."

"Jared, giving you a blow job is one thing; as far as sex...I don't have a clue of what I'm supposed to do. You do it, and I'll pay attention."

Jared's smile was blazing as he handed Jensen the lube. "I think you can figure it out; I trust you." 

"I'm not sure if I...."

"Please."

"I need a condom." Jensen looked around. "Where are they?"

"It's a bit late for that, they're in the bathroom and I'm not moving," Jared stated, meeting Jensen's eyes. 

"Jared, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I do." Jared nodded. "I'm telling you that I love you and that there will never be anybody else." He smirked. "So get with the program, use the lube, open me up and fuck me."

"A little aggressive there, aren't we?" Jensen was teasing, but Jared looked hurt again. "Hey, if that's what you want, I'll do it for you. God, Jared, I will do **anything** for you." Jensen opened the tube and managed to get some onto his fingers. He slid his hand down, Jared squirming on top of him. "Uh, Jay, why aren't you laying down?"

"Because I'm going to ride you." Jared grabbed Jensen's wrist. "Now do it." He felt his cheeks being spread, felt those wonderful fingers within him. They were gone as quick as they entered, and Jared felt Jensen's cock resting against him. He closed his eyes, relaxing his body, allowing Jensen to take control. 

Jensen was hesitant, but did as Jared wanted. He lowered Jared onto his cock, stopping when the head entered and he felt Jared stiffen. "Relax, baby...I've got you." He lowered Jared a little more, watching Jared's face, knowing when it was okay to move him lower. When Jared was finally settled upon his cock, Jensen gazed up at him. "Now what?"

Jared lifted himself a bit, and Jensen tilted his head in confusion, thinking Jared was moving from him. Jared surprised him by sliding back down, repeating the movements again and again. Jensen was unsure what to do with his hands, and Jared must have noticed that too, because he took Jensen's hands in his own and placed them on his hips. When Jensen still didn't move, Jared raked his nails down Jensen's chest. "Move, dammit!"

Jensen held him tight and began to lift him up and down, slamming inside, totally taken over by a sudden rush of lust. 

Jared helped him out, squeezing his muscles, holding onto the cock inside him, panting as he rode faster. "Harder...more...Jensen...." Jared began to move like an animal in heat, and Jensen held him tighter, taking possession of what was now **his**. Jared's dick was hard again and his hands moved over the length, stroking himself in time with Jensen's thrusts, and Jensen watched him, and found himself unable to hold back any longer. 

"JARED...OH GOD YES!" He warmed Jared with his seed, followed a moment later by Jared's come over his chest, then the feel of Jared's body covering his as he collapsed into Jensen's arms. Jensen slid from him, and could do nothing but hold onto him. "Nobody else...ever," he whispered into Jared's ear. 

"Nobody...." Jared's soft voice replied. 

"That was amazing," Jensen stole another kiss. 

"I never bottomed for anyone," Jared told him. "I was always too afraid."

"Never?"

"Never." Jared moved to get out of bed, smiling at Jensen. "Wet cloth, clean up, not fun being sticky." He cleaned himself in the bathroom and came out, wiping Jensen down. "Jen, I do have one thing to ask."

"What is it, baby?"

"Can we go back to sleep now?"

Jensen couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. "Not a problem." 

"Good." Jared lay down and pulled Jensen's arm around him. "I love you, Ackles."

"Love you, too, Padalecki." Jensen placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "And I promise not to run off to Tijuana with Misha."

"Only if you take me also." And for the first time in days, Jared slept peacefully. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared woke up again at 10, with Jensen sleeping beside him. He washed up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs, finding Misha whistling in the kitchen, taking things out of the pantry. "Am I going to get some of your lasagna?"

"You're not going to try to hurt me, are you?" Misha asked, chewing on his lip. "I swear I'm not running off to Mexico with Jensen."

"What about with Jeff?" Jared asked, with a smile. 

"He likes me," Misha shrugged. "And he's the only man I ever met who also enjoys the ballet."

Jared poured himself a cup of coffee. "About yesterday, I am sorry I tried to kill you."

"Jeff was right, we should have told you about the movie." Misha sat down. "But I have to tell you, the man is seriously scary when he's on a rant. He's damn protective of you."

Jared saw the script on the table. "You can tell me all about it now...." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared walked upstairs to find Jensen still sleeping and lay beside him, gentle kisses to his face until Jensen roused. "Good morning...again."

Jensen stretched and smiled, returning the kisses. "Oh yeah." He went to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth, then came out and lay back down. "Jared, I want you."

"Okay." Jared stripped his sweatpants off. "If you think you're ready to go again, I don't mind."

"No." Jensen caressed his face. " **I** want **you**."

"I-I don't know." Jared was obviously nerve-wracked about it. "What if you don't like it, Jensen?"

"I will like it just fine." Jensen brought Jared's hand to his mouth and kissed the palm, lay on his back and took his own cock in hand. "I'm hard for you."

"I can see that." Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen's, stroking with him. "Maybe...I can jerk you off or give you a blow job."

"Jared, if you don't want to, just say so."

"It's not that I don't want to, butifIdoandit'snotgoodandIhurtyouyou'llleaveandnotwanttoseemeanymoreandstoplovingme...MFFGHAFH...."

"I **so** hate when you do that." Jensen had clamped a hand over his mouth. "And give me a second to sort that all out." A deep breath. "Okay." He put up one finger. "It'll be good...great...stupendous, even." Two fingers. "You could never hurt me." Three. "I'm never leaving you. You are stuck with me." Four. "I will always love you and there is nothing... **nothing**...that could make me stop." Five fingers. "You are forever banned from caffeine." Jensen slapped the lube into Jared's hand and rolled over onto his stomach. "Show me what you can do."

"Okay, Jensen, if that's what you want." 

"That's what I want, Jared." 

Jared smirked and sat up. He took one finger and slowly ran it down Jensen's left leg, followed by his lips. "You like that?" 

"Mmm, yeah." Jensen squirmed a bit. 

Jared shifted between Jensen's legs and planted light kisses up and down his right leg. "Stupendous, huh?"

"Magnificent." Jensen whimpered. 

Jared leaned up, lips upon Jensen's right shoulder. "Never leaving me?" Kisses across his neck to the left. "I'm stuck with you?" 

"OH GOD!" Jensen screamed as Jared's teeth sunk into his shoulder. 

"Always love me?" Jared was giggling as he soothed the bite with his tongue. 

"Yes to all of the above." Jensen moaned loudly as Jared kissed his way down his back, his lips finally reaching Jensen's ass. 

"You have a sexy ass." Jared kissed the right cheek. "Hot and tight." A kiss to the left. "So very pretty." Saliva dribbled onto Jensen's hole. 

"Jared, what are you doing?"

"Hopefully showing you what I can do." Jared used one hand to spread Jensen's ass apart, one long swipe of his tongue along the crack. "I like coffee," a kiss to the center, "and I love my caffeine." He grabbed hold of Jensen's ass, squeezing the taut muscles. "If I fuck you senseless, do I get to have both?" He leaned down and tilted his head. "I wonder how you taste."

"Taste?" Jensen wondered allowed. "Why would you ask...OH FUCK!"

"Not yet, Jensen." Jared's tongue darted in. "I want to play with you." He bit a cheek. "My new toy." A bite to the other. "I take good care of my toys." His tongue was back along with his teeth. "What about chocolate?" Jared was already squeezing lube onto his fingers, teasing Jensen's hole. "I like chocolate too." A finger entered, sliding deep, in and out, while Jared placed kisses to Jensen's ass. 

"What does...oh wow...chocolate...that's good...have to do with...ohyespleasemore!" Jensen was moving against Jared's finger. 

"Two now, Jen." Jared moved them slow and easy; he was going to draw this out as long as possible. "And absolutely nothing." He used more lube, and he had no trouble sliding three fingers in. "What about tea, Jensen?" Jared used his free hand to slick his cock. "Some say tea has more caffeine than coffee." He looked down; Jensen was good and ready for him. "I am going to make this so damn good for you." His fingers left and he rested his dick against the hole. "Here it comes, just for you." Jared heard the _pop_ as the head of his dick entered, feeling Jensen's muscles contract - Jensen was trying to keep him out. "Jensen, I'll stop if you want." 

Jensen gritted his teeth and forced himself open. "I can deal, I swear." Jensen was tense, that much was obvious, and he was trying, on instinct, to pull away. 

"Jensen, if you don't relax, I'm going to stop right now." 

"If you stop I really will kill you," Jensen growled out.

Part of Jared wanted to stop; Jensen's back muscles were bunching up, he was in some pain. It took some doing on his part, but he was finally buried within. "That's it, Jensen, I'm there, s'okay." He rubbed Jensen's back, drawing patterns in the skin with his fingertips. 

Gradually Jensen calmed, moving a bit, sliding his cock against the mattress, trying to get some friction.

Jared noticed that also, and flattened himself on top of Jensen, just laying there. He placed his arms over Jensen's, lacing their fingers, blowing hot breath in Jensen's ear. "Better?" Not waiting for an answer he began to move, slowly at first, twisting his hips. When Jensen began to moan, Jared raised himself, taking Jensen by the hips and lifting him to his knees. "That's it, I won't hurt you." He slid out a bit and glided back in, careful of his pace. "Tell me it's good, Jensen; tell me you like it."

"Oh God yes...I want more. Ple...please...."

"I'll never say no to you." Jared moved a little quicker, moved deeper, shifting every which way, wanting to hit that one spot....

"WHATTHEFUCK?!"

"Found it," Jared said, hitting it again and again. He reached down and took Jensen's cock in his fist, sliding his hand up and down, listening to each and every moan from Jensen's throat. Jared pulled his ass wider, pounding inside. He jerked Jensen harder, faster, feeling the build-up of his own orgasm. "Come for me, Jensen, do it for me." 

"Jared." It was barely a whisper, and Jensen came all over Jared's hand, all over the sheets. He nearly collapsed, but Jared was still holding on to him. 

"My turn." Two more strokes and Jared was coming inside Jensen, fighting back a scream, wanting to keep the quiet, soothing tone in the room. He pulled back before he was done, shooting the last of his cream over Jensen's ass. 

Before Jensen knew what was happening, Jared's mouth was at his ass again, lapping up the come. "You said it yourself, Jen, I'm a kinky bastard." Jared turned him over and kissed him, holding their lips together until Jensen pushed him away to take a breath. 

"You're a seductive son-of-a-bitch is what you are," Jensen panted out. "I never came so hard in my life."

Jared averted his eyes. "Wash cloth time again, and we need to change the sheets." He stood abruptly and went to the bathroom, and when he came out, he quietly handed Jensen a wet cloth. 

"Jared, that was most definitely stupendous." Jensen felt his face grow warm. Was he blushing? "And maybe, with a little practice, and a good teacher, I could make you as happy as you just made me."

"I...Jensen, I never...just because I came out and admitted I was gay, doesn't mean I ever...."

It took Jensen a minute to figure out what Jared was saying. "Never?"

"Nothing more than a blow-job," Jared admitted. "I was waiting for you, hoping that...."

"But you knew what you were doing." Jensen's confusion was clear. "You let me...you rode me...." The sex had been great; how could Jared have not known.... 

"I, uh...." Jared eyed him nervously, "I watched a bunch of gay porn?" 

"You watched...for me?" As Jensen pondered that information, he put on some clothes and went to the closet. "I...oh wow, if I said I was awed, would that sound cliched?"

Jared's eyes followed him. "You don't think its dumb?"

"Jared, you just gave me the orgasm to end all orgasms; it was pure genius." Jensen took out a clean set of sheets and stripped the dirty ones from the bed. "Let's change the sheets, go get some food, come back up, and you can show me what else you learned from the movies."

"Huh?"

"Do you still have them?". 

"Have what?" Jared asked.

"The movies, you nit!" Jensen laughed as he put the clean set on. 

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd like to watch with you, and maybe I'll learn something too."

Jared pulled his sweatpants and a tee-shirt on, sat down on the bed, eyes moving everywhere before they settled on Jensen. "It doesn't bother you that I lied?"

Jensen stood between his legs and leaned down for a quick kiss. "You didn't lie, Jared. You never said you had experience. And I think," Jensen smiled, "that this makes it all the more special. You were my first and I was yours."

Jared gave him a shy smile. "Never going to leave me?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me forever."

"Then let's go eat, Jensen, and after, I'll show you my DVD collection."

"Jared," Jensen kissed him again, "this will be the finest learning experience I have **ever** had."

"Me too, Jensen...me too."

**FIN**


End file.
